<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulless by BeeCause</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146606">Soulless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCause/pseuds/BeeCause'>BeeCause</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Westworld (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Protagonist, Gun Violence, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCause/pseuds/BeeCause</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're point technology, beautiful machines capable of unimaginable things. Artificial intelligence made for pleasure, amusement, or satisfying the unspeakable needs of mankind. They're nothing but soulless shells of what we couldn't be. So perfect, so unreachable, so empty.<br/>And yet,  she was the most virtuous being I've ever met in my life.<br/>"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume." - William Shakespeare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores Abernathy/Reader, Dolores Abernathy/Teddy Flood, Dolores Abernathy/YN, Dolores Abernathy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work here, also my first time writing a fully lesbian story. Hope you guys like it!<br/>This is a short prologue. If it goes well, I'll be updating twice a month. The whole work will probably have 20 chapters, but I'm probably adding special chapters too. Feel free to leave me a comment, no matter how long it can be. I love interacting with my readers, I hope we can all become a big happy family.<br/>English is not my first language, please report any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Among the arrogant people at that party, she had the most gentle smile. Dressed in white while wearing her long golden hair down, her slender fingers caressed the piano keys, playing a soothing song. Nobody was paying attention to her, since everyone around her was too busy bragging about their possessions. I didn’t mean to stare at her, but my six-year-old self wasn’t aware of the awkwardness the action could be causing. The truth is, no other being in that place could’ve caught my attention like her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My parents were somewhere around the bar. I could hear my father laughing loudly to some joke, too amazed to realize that his voice could reach heaven at that volume. I couldn’t see my mother, but she must’ve been with her lady-friends near enough to watch me. My only companion was my friend Emily, who held my hand like always. The age gap between us wasn’t huge, but she behaved like an older sister to me. Our mothers were good friends, so we used to see each other all the time. I didn’t want to be there, but being with Emily made it tolerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily and I were similar in certain points, so why I wasn’t surprised when she pulled me gently towards the blonde woman. After a few steps, she was entirely in front of me, in her angelical glory and nude lipstick. She didn’t notice our presence at first, but once her music ended, she turned around and saw us for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear my friend saying something, but my mind was elsewhere. Those striking blue eyes stared at us tenderly as she spoke to Emily, reminding me of the ever serene morning sky. Her face had a strong jawline, high cheekbones, being perfectly framed by her hair. She reminded me of the paintings my mother kept in her office since her looks could be easily comparable to renascence muse. She could’ve been made by hand, featuring the concept of “universal” beauty, designed to captivate any eye in that room. Of course, I didn’t know her true origin at the time, and somehow, the lack of information could only make her more beautiful in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could say anything to that woman, Emily’s mother appeared out of nowhere to take her daughter away from the blonde. I ended up being dragged by my friend’s hand and never saw that woman again. The rest of the party was a blur in my memory, and I ended up falling asleep in my father’s lap a little after midnight. I only found out the truth behind that night years later, when my parents first took me to the park where the true nature of a man could appear. It was fun and exciting, but as my teenage life began, I forgot all about the world of robotic wonders. Until I saw her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soulless angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>